Cronas Dream
by RaeXD28
Summary: Lost in the darkness of a dream Crona comes across something that will change him forever.


Crona's Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own or have claim to anything to do with Soul Eater or its franchise.

This piece is designed to be abstract and confusing sorry if that makes it difficult to read or understand. This is my first try and anything like this. So hope you enjoy it .

* * *

Running through darkness. Flailing my arms in every direction, trying to reach out for something, anything… Anyone? Am I alone? Who am I running from? Or is it a what or a where? It doesn't matter I still need to run… to get away… to escape. Escape? Am I trapped? Confined? Why? Again it doesn't matter because I'm running from it and if I keep going maybe it won't get me.

There is no light, no wind, not a single noise or smell. It feels as though I'm running on polished glass yet there is no slapping sound of my bare feet as they make contact with the surface. It's getting harder to lift my legs, like I'm going up a steep hill or wading through mud. A heaviness develops on my back like I'm carrying another person. Is it a person? Or just a thing? Am I saving them? Is that my purpose?

The weight increases and soon my legs can't hold me up any longer. But the eagerness to get away is too strong, too urgent for me to stop now. So I begin to drag myself – or is it us? – along the inky floor. My fingers have little grip on the smooth surface. Why isn't the thing on my back helping? Is it able too? Does it want to? Am I their savior? Or they my captor?

Panicking my heart racing, trying to escape my chest, trying to get away. My hands slick with sweat, making my progress along this endless expanse of darkness all the more fruitless. Searching with wide eyes willing there to be some visual sign of my progress, but to no avail.

Reaching out with all the length my arms can give me, I grope around for a hand hold, for something to pull me forward. My hands brush over something bumpy. Bumpy like pebbles on a beach but as flawless and smooth as the floor I lie on. The slight rise and fall of its small form comes in short bursts followed by long pauses, like its struggling to breath. So it's alive? But what is it? Why is it here? Alone… in the dark?

Tracing the tips of my fingers over its body I think I find its head. A short warm puff of air comes from what could only be its snout. Its smooth scales form ridges and furrows that enable me to map out its facial features by touch alone. I felt risen nostrils, sunken eyes and a long head with one short, straight protrusion that must be a horn at the center of its skull. Following the pronounced bumps of its spine I realised it has a tail, which twitched at my touch. Was this what I was running from? Or was this what I was trying to find?

The creature hisses and the weight on my back shifts as if reacting to a threat. Then with lightning speed the weight almost seems to leave me for a moment and return in the blink of an eye.

Wetness trickles from the small scaled creature and its ceases to breath; its tail ceases to twitch. Did the thing on my back do this? Did I do this? Was this how it was supposed to be?

The coppery smell of blood tinges the air making me gag and panic. My breathing now as short and sharp as the creatures had been before its end. I try to shuffle back but my hand slip in the blood, splattering it into my mouth, my eyes, my hair. No, this isn't happening. It can't be. It's not. No, no, no, no, no…

"NO!"

Bolting up, eyes springing open into another dark room, but one I know. This is mine, my home, my prison. The door cracks open and a dull beam of light cuts through the room and a hooded figure peers through and says,

"Are you ready to try again?"

I nod absently. Yes I was.

This time The Little One will pay, not me.

I have seen it in my dreams.

Here I come Little One.

Here I come.

* * *

Thank you for reading my first attempt at fan fiction I hope you found it to your liking. Please leave a review, I would love some feedback so I can improve for later ones. :)


End file.
